Kallen Kōzuki
|última = |voz = Ami Koshimizu (Japón) Karen Strassman (Estados Unidos) Domitilla D'Amico (Italia) }} '''Kallen Kōzuki' (紅月カレン Kōzuki Karen), también llamada Kallen Stadfeld カレン・シュタットフェルト Karen Shutattoferuto por sus orígenes de Britannia, es un personaje de la serie, piloto del Knightmare frame Guren y sus variaciones. Como espía, Kallen usa su doble nacionalidad para vigilar de cerca las actividades de las fuerzas de ocupación de Britannia mientras que asume su papel como una estudiante de la prestigiosa Academia Ashford. Apariencia Kallen es una chica con una figura bastante desarrollada para su edad, de piel con tono crema y grandes pechos. Su cabello es largo hasta llegar a la altura de los hombros de un color rojo con bordes rosa y sus ojos son azules. Con frecuencia dependiendo de su rol, Kallen peina variablemente su cabello. Si se encuentra en la Academia Ashford, ella tiene el cabello suelto con dos largos mechones cayendo a ambos lados de la cabeza. Kallen luce su uniforme de estudiante con un diseño aústero con un par de medias largas de color celeste que llegan hasta la altura de sus muslos. Cuando está con la Orden de los Caballeros Negros, su cabello lo tiene recogido en una bandana con la parte superior sostenida por varios mechones dandole una apariencia más masculina. Este peinado se lo hizo para homenajear a su hermano mayor quien la incitó a revelarse contra el imperio una vez conoce la verdad de su orígen y al ver el maltrato al que Brittania somete a Japón. Mientras está colaborando con la orden, Kallen usa un uniforme compuesto por un saco de una sola pieza de color negro, pantalones cortos a la altura de los muslos y un par de tacones largos de color negro. Personalidad Kallen ha demostrado tener una personalidad rebelde como ella es de voluntad fuerte, de temperamento corto, impulsivo, contundente y bastante febril. A pesar de su actitud dura, Kallen es realmente muy sensible y suave, sin embargo después de la muerte de su hermano ella no muestra este lado mucho más. La muerte de él también ha afectado su relación con su padre y madre, con el tiempo sin embargo ella comienza a renovar su relación con su mamá y como su hermano se convierte en una de las razones de Kallen para liberar Japón; su relación con su padre, antes y después de Britannia se hizo cargo de Japón, nunca se revela, a pesar de que se ha referido a él como "papá" en una ocasión, lo que implica que su relación es (o al menos era) probablemente positiva. En la Academia Ashford, Kallen se ve obligada a ocultar su identidad; para evitar la sospecha, ella cambia su peinado y su personalidad también. Mientras que normalmente Kallen es poderosa, confiada, voluntariosa y japonesa, en el colegio es una mujer calmada, una niña retirada que no habla mucho (la parte enferma es ocultar sus actividades recreativas como un Caballero Negro) mostrando un lado aparentemente sumiso. A pesar de esto, es acogida con cariño en el Consejo Estudiantil, que se convierte en un factor significativo en su desarrollo de carácter. Mientras que es japonesa y Britannian, Kallen tiene la capacidad de vivir una vida normal; sin embargo, se niega a aceptar plenamente su lado de Britannian como significaría el abandono de sus amigos japoneses, la gente, y el uno mismo; convirtiéndola así en uno de los pocos personajes desinteresados de la serie. En múltiples ocasiones ha afirmado que odia a los Britannians, aunque eso es claramente una exageración, ya que se ha visto cuidar a los civiles de Britannia en múltiples ocasiones, siendo el principal ejemplo su visible preocupación por el Consejo Estudiantil durante el incidente del Lago Kawaguchi. En la batalla, Kallen es agresiva (esto podría ser debido al hecho de que las armas de los Knigthmare Frames que ocupa son principalmente de corto alcance), a menudo despiadada, y oportunista; su nombre de código, Q-1, es posiblemente una versión abreviada de la "Reina" en un tablero de ajedrez, la pieza más fuerte en un juego de ajedrez. Ella es muy confiada en sus habilidades y sus capacidades de pilotaje Knightmare, y con razón. Su Guren posiblemente aniquiló la mayoría de las fuerzas de Cornelia durante la Batalla de Narita. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser uno de los mejores pilotos de la serie, si no es la mejor, no es indestructible; como lo demuestra su eventual captura en R2. El arco de carácter de Kallen se puede resumir así: se transforma de una persona emocional, un poco hipócrita (es racista hacia los Britannians, pero los desprecia por su propio racismo), una niña desconfiada en una rebeldía astuta en un luchador confiado, con un fuerte sentido de Justicia y moralidad, dispuesta a dejar a un lado sus sentimientos e intereses para proteger a los que ama. Esto, a su vez, puede llevar a algunos a caracterizarla como una tsundere. Esquema del personaje Kallen es una joven mujer Britannian-japonesa, que se cree una persona japonesa en el corazón y prefiere ser conocida por el nombre de su madre japonesa. Su padre es Britannian y su madre es Eleven; éste proviene de una prestigiosa familia Britannian, de la que Kallen se beneficia. Ella asiste a la Aademia Ashford, donde es miembro de su Consejo Estudiantil y es uno de sus estudiantes más destacados. Su hermano, Naoto Kōzuki (紅月 ナ オ ト, Kōzuki Naoto), con quien tenía una profunda conexión, fue un ex líder de la organización de resistencia antes de su muerte. La madrastra de Kallen, una madre Britannian y biológica, vive con ella en la misma casa, pero su madre biológica es empleada como criada y es a menudo maltratada tanto por su madrastra como por Kallen. Después de que su madre biológica es herida y más tarde encarcelada por caer presa de la droga Refrain (que permite a la gente pensar que están reviviendo el pasado), Kallen cambia sus puntos de vista y decide luchar contra el Imperio Britannian no sólo por su hermano, sino para cumplir su nuevo deseo de un mundo en el que pueda vivir felizmente con su madre biológica. Este aspecto de su carácter contrasta con la imagen de la muchacha frágil que utiliza como un frente público. Kallen lleva una vida doble como estudiante normal de Britannian y como miembro de un grupo de la resistencia de guerrilla contra éstos, que es reformado más adelante en de los Caballeros Negros por Lelouch Lamperouge. En el episodio 3 se revela que ella salta la escuela regularmente como resultado de participar en actividades terroristas y con una excusa de mala salud. Cuando ella está en la escuela, Kallen se presenta como un estudiante de secundaria de cuerpo débil que obedece todas las formalidades. Sin embargo, su personalidad cambia a una muy fuerte voluntad y contundente cuando. Ella actúa como una luchadora de la resistencia. Cuando se siente bajo sospecha, a menudo prepara el cuchillo que oculta en una pequeña bolsa rosa, mostrando lo que hará para mantener su identidad en secreto. Como una mordaza corriente, Kallen termina desnuda o .vestida en frente de la gente en numerosas ocasiones. Lelouch la ve desnuda después de que ella saca una cortina de ducha en la sorpresa en el tercer episodio, Suzaku ve su baño bajo una cascada cuando están trenzados en la Isla Kaminejima, que se ve obligada a vestirse como un conejito de Playboy en el inicio de la segunda temporada, Y ella entra en una reunión entre C.C. y los embajadores chinos que llevaban solamente una toalla al intentar quejarse sobre la situación anterior a C.C. Otra posible mordaza es su relación con Lelouch, ya que se montan en escenas donde casi se besan pero siempre se interrumpen. Historia del personaje Primera temporada thumb|Primera aparición de Kallen Kallen aparece temprano en el primer episodio, conduciendo un camión con la cápsula de C.C., e intenta luchar contra de Jeremiah usando un Glasgow. Después de que Lelouch gane la posesión de su Geass de C. C., toma posesión de un Sutherland enemigo y ayuda a Kallen a escapar de los otros Knightmares Frame persiguiéndola. Además dirige las restantes fuerzas de resistencia, otorgándoles una ventaja decisiva hasta que Suzaku Kururugi usa su Lancelot para desactivar sus Knightmares. Ella sacrifica su propio Knightmare a cambio de ayudarla antes contra Jeremiah para permitir que Lelouch se escape, a pesar de no saber quién es realmente. Ella es capaz de escapar después de la expulsión, encontrándose con Ohgi y el resto de la resistencia. Sin embargo, los militares Britannians encontraron dónde se escondían. Cuando el comandante estaba a punto de emitir la orden de disparar, el virrey, Clovis, ordenó un alto el fuego salvando a Kallen y a los demás. Después de este incidente, Kallen vuelve a la escuela por el momento. Ella vuelve a la clase con un personaje falso de una chica frágil. Después de que Lelouch descubra que Kallen, uno de los terroristas que ayudó en el Gueto de Shinjuku, asiste a la misma escuela, él intenta confirmar sus sospechas. La falta de familiaridad de Lelouch con su Geass, sin embargo, le hace revelar el conocimiento del incidente de Shinjiku a Kallen, llevándola a sospechar que él era su benefactor desconocido. Mientras ambos planean exponer las sospechas del otro, el Consejo Estudiantil lanza una fiesta para Kallen. Durante su explicación de por qué, permite a Rivalz proponer un brindis. Shirley declarando que son demasiado jóvenes para ello, hace que Rivalz lance la botella a Lelouch. Con Lelouch teniendo la botella, Shirley intenta recuperarla de él. Sin embargo, el corcho se abre rociando por todo Kallen. Ella entonces toma una ducha y utiliza esta situación a su ventaja para descubrir si Lelouch es realmente Zero. Él crea un engaño astuto para aliviar sus sospechas de su identidad jugando un mensaje grabado de sí mismo en el teléfono con la ayuda de un Sayoko Geasseado, sacando sus sospechas de él. Cuando se anuncia la muerte del príncipe Clovis en los medios de comunicación, es Suzaku quien es acusado del asesinato. Después de recibir el mensaje de Zero, tanto Kallen como Ohgi deciden ayudarlo a salvar a Suzaku Kururugi, quien fue falsamente acusado de asesinar a Clovis. Ambos tienen sus dudas a medida que la operación va, pero Zero utiliza su propia estrategia y su Geass para cambiar la situación a su favor lo que les hace creer en él. Arthur, un gato callejero, es más tarde perseguido por todo el recinto escolar por todo el cuerpo estudiantil después de vagar en la residencia Lamperouge y escapar con la máscara Zero de Lelouch. Milly anunció que el que atraparía al gato recibiría un beso de cualquier miembro del Consejo Estudiantil. Suzaku y Lelouch fueron los que recibieron al gato y obtuvieron un beso en la mejilla de Nunnally. El Consejo Estudiantil lo adopta y construye una casa de gatos en la sala del consejo. Después de este incidente, Kallen junto con el resto del cuerpo estudiantil observa el funeral del príncipe Clovis en directo. Durante el funeral, el Emperador de Britannia, hace un discurso sobre las virtudes de la desigualdad y la batalla social por la evolución y el mejoramiento. Después del intento fracasado de Lelouch de detener al nuevo virrey del Área 11, Cornelia li Britannia, el Frente de Liberación de Japón decide actuar y, a su vez, secuestraron a Britannians en un hotel jacking. Incapaz de aguantar, Zero decide que este evento puede ser el punto de partida para una nueva organización. Después de salvar a los rehenes, Zero usa los medios para anunciar públicamente la formación de los Caballeros Negros con los miembros principales presentes. Con la formación de los Caballeros Negros y el creciente número de victorias de Zero sobre las fuerzas Britannians, Kallen llega a admirarlo mucho. Más tarde, ella es vista de nuevo en su casa y por primera vez se muestra a su madrastra, y, así como a que se ha convertido en una criada para quedarse con su hija. Durante una de las operaciones de los Caballeros Negros para detener la distribución de la droga, Refrain (Droga), Kallen nota a su madre como una de las personas que la usan. Ella intenta salvarla usando su Glasgow, pero un miembro corrupto de la policía de Britannian usa un Knightpolice para atacar a Kallen. Ella entonces sigue en una batalla con él y finalmente lo derrota. Después, Kallen se da cuenta de la razón por la que su madre decidió quedarse con ella todo este tiempo y le promete que participará en la creación de un mundo en el que puedan vivir. thumb|Kallen después de derrotar a Jeremiah Después de perder su Glasgow, Zero le da a Kallen el recién desarrollado Guren Mk-II para reemplazarlo. Cuando él decide atacar a Cornelia en las montañas de Narita, todos los miembros de los Caballeros Negros se dirigen allí. Kallen comienza la operación usando la onda radiante de la onda de Guren para comenzar un deslizamiento de tierra que diezmará las fuerzas de Britannian. Después, Kallen efectivamente comienza a destruir las fuerzas restantes, incluyendo la mayor parte de Ella fácilmente superó a Jeremiah y voló a Kewell con facilidad también. Luego se traslada a su próximo puesto de control que es atrapar a Cornelia. Ella inicialmente tiene la ventaja y abruma a Cornelia hasta que Zero llega a hablar con Cornelia. Mientras se preparan para capturarla, Suzaku aparece con el Lancelot en un intento por salvar al virrey. Zero se enfureció porque el Lancelot volviera a interferir con sus planes y le ordenó a Kallen que había que destruirlo. Ella se involucra en una pelea uno a uno con Suzaku teniendo una ventaja con el Guren. Mientras continúan luchando, Suzaku está sorprendido por el poder del Guren, pero no está dispuesto a renunciar. Dispara un disparo de su VARIS que a su vez Kallen intenta bloquear con el Radiant Wave Surger. Sin embargo, el suelo debajo de ella da lejos, haciéndola caer y dañar su Knightmare. Debido a esto, Zero ordena a todos los Caballeros Negros que se retiren dejando a para defenderse por sí mismos dando mucha incomodidad a Kallen, Ohgi y Tamaki. Antes de que los Caballeros Negros comiencen su operación para rescatar a Tohdoh de su ejecución programada, Rakshata parece encontrarse con Zero y darles los nuevos modelos y trajes de Knightmares. Kallen va junto con Zero para recuperar Tohdoh. Después de reunirse con las Four Holy Swrods, Suzaku aparece una vez más con el Lancelot con el fin de impedir que se vayan. Durante su pelea, aparecen refuerzos que hacen que Tohdoh emita el comando para liberar el humo de paja que Kallen hace y retrocede. Ahora que los Caballeros Negros están creciendo, Zero anuncia la cadena de mando y le da a Kallen la posición de ser el capitán del Zero Squad, que es la fuerza personal de Zero. Al escuchar que Suzaku es nombrado caballero de Euphemia, los Caballeros Negros deciden cuál será su destino debido a su creciente popularidad con los Elevens. Diethard decide tomar su propio curso y sugiere a Kallen asesinar a Suzaku para complacer a Zero. Ella intenta asesinarlo durante su partido, pero es interrumpido por Lelouch. Después, ella es vista durante la batalla en para capturar a Suzaku. El plan da error cuando Schneizel aparece con el Avalon y dispara a Zero y Suzaku con el Hadron Cannon. Más tarde, Kallen parece estar viva y es encontrada por Suzaku que la arresta por ser miembro de los Caballeros Negros. Pasaron tiempo juntos discutiendo sobre su vida, así como Ashford, hasta que las cosas se volvieron calientes al hablar de sus ideales para quedar sorprendidos por la verdad del asesinato de Genbu y que Suzaku está dispuesto a expiarlo. Al día siguiente, Kallen y Suzaku se encuentran con Zero y Euphemia. El piso debajo de ellos se derrumba dando Zero y Kallen una oportunidad de escapar con el Gawain. Al final de la primera temporada, Kallen revela su identidad a los estudiantes de cuando los Caballeros Negros la ocupan como su base de operaciones, convenciendo al Consejo eEtudiantil de que no serán perjudicados. Cuando Zero abandona la batalla para rescatar a Nunnally, Kallen lo sigue. Ella es testigo de su enfrentamiento con Suzaku y aprende sobre su verdadera identidad, la verdad sobre la masacre de Zero, y su poder de Geass. También se sorprendió al escuchar que Lelouch admitió que utilizó a los japoneses, incluida ella, para su plan. Ella huye en estado de shock en lugar de ayudar a Lelouch a tratar con Suzaku. Segunda temporada Un año más tarde, Kallen sigue siendo parte de los Caballeros Negros pero debido a revelar su identidad ha tenido que abandonar El recuerdo de ella era uno de los borrados de la mente de Lelouch, aunque los otros estudiantes todavía son conscientes de su existencia. Junto con C. C., ella es uno de los primeros miembros en saber la identidad de Zero y el poder secreto, haber sido levantado a la velocidad por C.C. en el intermedio. Kallen es vista por primera vez disfrazada de prostituta/camarera con traje de conejito en de Babel, donde Lelouch planea apostar. Ella termina tropezando con él mientras sirve bebidas, e indirectamente dice que ella lo perdona por lo que hizo al citarlo. Ella intenta y no puede poner un dispositivo de rastreo en él y llama la atención de un jefe de la mafia. Lelouch, por generosidad, decide jugar un juego de ajedrez sobre Kallen, pero después de que Lelouch gane y C.C. invadeala torre, Kallen se revela y derrota a toda la mafia con facilidad. A continuación, agarra la mano de Lelouch confundido y trata de huir con él, pero Rolo utiliza su Geass en ella y toma Lelouch de nuevo, forzando a Kallen a pasar el resto de la misión en el Guren Mk-II. Durante la operación para secuestrar Nunnally vi Britannia mientras se transporta al Área 11, Kallen recibe una actualización para el Guren Mk-II, dándole capacidades de vuelo y un brazo de radiación mejorado. Con ella es capaz de destruir al Vincent de Gilbert G.P. Guilford y los otros dos Glaston Knights que lo acompañan, luego incapacitan a Gino y a Anya con una explosión de amplio alcance. Su batalla con Suzaku es cortada cuando el dirigible que lleva Nunnally se estrella contra el mar. Después de este incidente, Lelouch se siente deprimido por la participación de Nunnally, ya que no puede ponerse en contra de sus deseos. Cuando casi recurre a tomar el Refrain, Kallen pasa adentro y lo habla fuera de él. Todavía algo deprimido, trata de besarla, pero a pesar de sus sentimientos por él, retrocede en el último momento y le da una bofetada, insistiendo en que él tiene la responsabilidad de realizar el sueño que le dio al pueblo japonés. Después de que Lelouch recupera su compostura y engaña a los Britannians para exiliar a los Caballeros Negros, ella le pregunta por qué regresó. En lugar de responder, le pide que regrese con él una vez que su misión está terminada, pero es interrumpido por C.C. antes de que pueda explicar por qué. Los dos se hicieron más cercanos después. Durante los intentos de los Caballeros Negros de secuestrar a , Kallen es capturada por Li Xingke en su Shen hu, habiendo llevado a su Guren a la batalla, con Tamaki no haciendo mantenimiento tampoco reemplazando su relleno de energía. Lelouch visiblemente aturdido, jura que él la rescatará, aunque Diethard Reid sugiere abandonarla como una víctima de la guerra. Tocado por las palabras de Lelouch, Kallen lo espera tranquilamente. Después de que los Eunucos de alta vuelta a Schneizel el Britannia para el apoyo militar, se le entregó a Suzaku junto con el Guren. Ella es enviada de vuelta a una prisión en el Área 11, y posteriormente transferida a una celda solitaria más acomodada por Nunnally. Incluso le dan un vestido para usar. Suzaku se acerca a ella después de la muerte de Shirley, con la intención de usar la droga para averiguar si Lelouch se ha convertido en Zero una vez más, pero no puede hacerlo porque se niega a bajar al nivel de Lelouch. En represalia, ella lo golpea severamente durante su próxima reunión cuando Suzaku como muestra de disculpa Durante de Tokio, Kallen es rescatada del cautiverio y regresó al Guren (con un traje piloto traído por Sayoko). Usando el nuevo Guren, ella diezma las fuerzas de Britannia. Luciano y el Escuadrón Valkyrie son asesinados, al igual que un número incalculable de unidades de apoyo. Ella entonces lucha contra Suzaku, rompiendo fácilmente sus defensas y trayéndolo al borde de la muerte. Al hacerlo, sin embargo, activa su comando Geass, forzándolo a sobrevivir disparando el F.L.E.I.J.A. Ella lo esquiva y la bomba golpea el edificio del gobierno, destruyendo una porción justa del establecimiento de Tokio. Después de que Kallen regrese a los Caballeros Negros y la identidad de Zero se revele, ella trata de defenderlo. Cuando los demás no escuchan, ella le pregunta qué significa para él, expresando la voluntad de morir en ese momento, siempre y cuando esté con él. Lelouch, pensando que había perdido a todo el que le quería, se negaba a hacerla morir con él y le miente y la llamaba una herramienta, pero luego le susurraba que debía vivir sin él al oído. Ella intenta sin éxito conseguir que los Caballeros Negros esperen después de su primer intento de matar a Zero falla, gracias a Rolo, y se deja de pie en el piso de la percha cuando Rolo usa su Geass para escapar con Lelouch dejándola y los Caballeros Negros, experiencia similar en de Babel. Después de la fuga de Lelouch, Kallen intenta protestar cómo Ohgi y los otros han descartado a Zero tan fácilmente a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho por ellos, pero se niegan a escuchar, todavía enojados con la idea de que estaban siendo utilizados como peones. Mientras los Caballeros Negros se mueven para ayudar a detener la rebelión dentro de las fuerzas del Emperador, Kallen piensa que Lelouch necesita vivir, ya que no puede seguir adelante antes de obtener una respuesta a su pregunta. Cuando Lelouch es coronado Emperador, Kallen y el resto de los Caballeros Negros están visiblemente aturdidos. Tras la declaración de Lelouch de que Britannia se unirá a , Kallen lo acompaña a la reunión, dando órdenes a los Caballeros Negros de antemano para derribarla si parece estar bajo la influencia de Geass. Lelouch consigue que tome la ruta larga, dándoles la oportunidad de hablar en privado. Kallen relata su historia, luego le pregunta a Lelouch lo que pretende ganar convirtiéndose en Emperador, así como lo que ella significa para él. Lelouch permanece en silencio, así que ella lo besa para mostrar sus sentimientos. Cuando no reacciona, ella lo despide. Lelouch hace lo mismo una vez que ya no puede oírlo. Cuando Lelouch toma a los líderes de como rehenes, Kallen se siente traicionada y herida, insistiendo en que ella tomará a Lelouch personalmente, ya que posee el único Knightmare capaz de combatir a Lancelot Albion de Suzaku. Sin embargo, Li Xingke le ordena que no pelee, temiendo por la seguridad de los rehenes. thumb|Suzaku vs Kallen Después de que los Caballeros Negros se unieran con Schneizel, Gino se compromete a luchar a pesar de que iba a ir en contra de Britannia, diciéndole a Kallen que él entiende sus sentimientos un poco. Kallen está estacionada en las líneas de frente. Se separa de la línea principal para tratar de llegar a Lelouch, pero se le llama de vuelta. Cuando Lelouch detona el monte. Las minas de Fuji Sakuradite, Kallen y Tamaki protegen al Ikaruga lisiado de ser destruido por su aterrizaje de choque. Kallen entra en el Avalon y trata de matar a Lelouch, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo hace, pero es detenida por C.C. Kallen fácilmente derrota a C.C. y, con la ayuda de Gino, procede a los Damocles para una confrontación final con Suzaku. Después de una batalla feroz, Kallen logra lanzar un golpe decisivo en el Lancelot antes de perder la conciencia. Gino la rescata mientras explota el Lancelot. Después de la batalla, se la lleva junto con muchos otros que se rebelaron contra Lelouch para ser ejecutados públicamente, donde ella es testigo de la muerte de Lelouch por Suzaku disfrazado de Zero. Comprendiendo el plan de Lelouch, ella gritó mientras Lelouch fue apuñalado. Sin embargo, ella todavía declaró con Tohdoh que Suzaku era "Zero". Dos meses después de la muerte de Lelouch, Kallen le ha perdonado desde que comprendió su plan por completo. Ella narra sobre el mundo cambiado gracias a él. Ella está viviendo con su madre en una ciudad japonesa que parece haberse recuperado de la adicción al estribillo. Kallen todavía asiste a ya que Lelouch quería que ella regresara allí, pero ha tirado su frágil cubierta, significada por su ir a la escuela con su verdadero peinado y la llave de Guren alrededor de su cuello mientras aún era miembro de los Caballeros Negros. Ella guarda una foto de Lelouch en el centro de su pared de la imagen en su sitio, sonriéndole antes de apresurarse a la escuela. El poema de personaje de Kallen "Yuukyou Seishunka", que vino con el CD Code Geass Complete Best revela que se había enamorado de Lelouch a través de su devoción a él y que si él le había dicho que la amaba, aunque fuera una mentira, durante su escena juntos en el ep. 22 donde ella le preguntó lo que significaba para él y por qué él le dijo a vivir en antes, ella le habría "seguido al infierno". Sabiendo que haría precisamente eso fue la razón por la que Lelouch permaneció en silencio, ya que quería que Kallen siguiera viviendo. Ella entonces declara que no fue sólo por eso que se enamoró de él. En el ep. 25.01, Kallen se reúne en la reconstruida Academia Ashford con los miembros restantes, antiguos y actuales del Consejo Estudiantil. Ahí es cuando Suzaku (como Zero) y Nunnally se detienen y los saludan. Sus sentimientos también fueron sugeridos en Code Geass: The Miraculous Birthday donde los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil experimentan con Lelouch donde ella trató de hacer que Lelouch la alabara. Al final, ella gritó: "¡Idiota, ahora no puedo olvidarte incluso cuando quiero!". Habilidades Kallen es una experta piloto de Knightmare Frame, que rivaliza con las habilidades incluso de los Knights of Rounds. Ella es reconocida como el as piloto de los Caballeros Negros por enemigos y aliados por igual. Su nombre en clave, "Q-1", hace referencia, en la notación algebraica de Ajedrez, a la pieza de la reina, la pieza más poderosa en el ajedrez. En la evaluación de Lelouch de los miembros principales de los Caballeros Negros, su puntaje "Combat Ability" es de 100 sobre 100, igualando el de Kyoshiro Tohdoh; ella también tiene la mayor lealtad con un 100 de un 100. Con el brazo de radiación de su Guren Mk-II, Kallen puede derribar casi cualquier Knightmare en un solo ataque si ellos le permiten hacer contacto físico, y modelos posteriores también. Tiene numerosos modos de ataque secundario para combate de mediano y largo alcance. Su Knightmare también es increíblemente rápido, lo que le permite luchar al mismo nivel que algunos de los más avanzados Frames de la serie. También hay que señalar que fue capaz de luchar contra Suzaku en el mismo nivel, incluso con su "live on" comando activado. Fuera de una Knightmare, Kallen muestra habilidades superiores de lucha, gran ingenio, y es aparentemente muy inteligente, ya que sus notas en la escuela son los mejores de la clase a pesar de las frecuentes ausencias. Otras apariciones Lost Colors En el spin-off de videojuegos, Kallen es uno de los posibles intereses amorosos. Ella pide conocer a Rai en una fuente caliente. El resto del Consejo Estudiantil llega mientras hablan, lo que resulta en Kallen tratando de explicar el malentendido. Kallen finalmente sale. En el camino de los Caballeros Negros, si Rai detiene a de seguir con el accidental comando Geass de Lelouch (una versión alternativa al episodio 22-23), Kallen muestra una gran gratitud hacia Rai por salvar a los japoneses. Después, Rai y Kallen siguen siendo miembros fieles de los Caballeros Negros. Incluso se insinúa que le gusta Rai. Code Geass: El Manga El manga difiere de la serie real centrada en las actividades de los Caballeros Negros, en el manga Kallen no está presente durante la aparición de C.C. El primer encuentro de Lelouch con ella es también diferente cuando se encuentra con él en la escuela. Está enamorada de Zero, pero desprecia a Lelouch. Las protestas de Kallen en la escuela más bien que en el establecimiento. Ella también es aparentemente el único soldado de Zero como solo ella lo ayuda, como cuando rescata a Suzaku. Ella comparte la misma relación con Lelouch en el anime con su admiración por Zero y disgusto por Lelouch. También sugirió que ella tiene un enamoramiento de Zero debido a su reacción extrema cuando pensó que Zero había venido a salvarla. También no estuvo con Ohgi y los otros miembros de la resistencia hasta que los Caballeros Negros se formaron. Más tarde se entera de que Zero es Lelouch cuando se ejecuta para reunirse con él y los otros Caballeros Negros en el Buró de Gobierno para hacerse cargo de que sólo sea detenido por Suzaku y similar al anime, ella abandona aprendiendo todo de Suzaku. En la segunda parte de la historia, ella ayuda a Lelouch a recuperar sus recuerdos de C.C. y gracias al Geass por la ayuda de C.C como trabajadora del carro del alimento en vez de una muchacha del conejito. Ella conoce a en la fiesta Ashford Halloween, no el segundo festival anual de la escuela sobre su lealtad, así como ayudar a quer C.C. escape debido a la obsesión de la pizza. Ella no es capturada y está con Zero todo el tiempo hasta la traición. Ella besa a Lelouch durante la entrada de Britannia a del Zero Requiem, ella le narra sobre cómo el mundo ha cambiado. Nightmare of Nunnally Kallen y los otros miembros de la resistencia aprovecharon la llegada de Mark Nemo Knightmare Frame de Nunnally para escapar de las fuerzas Britannians que los persiguen. Cuando Kallen se escapa de los tejados después de ser tomada como rehén con los otros miembros del consejo estudiantil en un hotel en el lago Kawaguchi, ella es testigo de la llegada del Mark Nemo. Suzaku of the counterattack En el manga, Kallen se convierte en miembro de los Caballeros Negros después de que Zero forme la organización, pero tiene dudas sobre sus métodos después de que una facción Caballero Negro se hubiera renegado y orquestado un ataque, quitándose la vida de civiles cercanos, incluyendo Lenard Lubie. Cuando Zero planea atacar de Arte con el objetivo de asesinar al Emperador que ha llegado allí, Kallen le preguntó si sería una trampa y también comentó que ella seguiría con él. Admirando su respuesta y lealtad, Lelouch colocó un comando de Geass en ella que si cualquier cosa le sucediera a él entonces ella conduciría a los Caballeros Negros. Cuando los Caballeros Negros tomaron a de Arte como rehén, Suzaku la enfrentó y se sorprendió de que no sólo fuera miembro, sino también de un medio Britannian-Japonés justo después de que dejara de detener a Zero de matar al Emperador. Después de que Lelouch fue capturado y acusado de matar al Emperador, Kallen asume el liderazgo de los Caballeros Negros como el nuevo Zero y más tarde lleva a los miembros restantes de los Caballeros Negros a comenzar un asalto al Edificio Gobernador del Área 11, sin saber que Lelouch es liberado por Suzaku y están planeando detener a Schneizel. Cinco años más tarde, una Kallen de 22 años es vista caminando en la calle y todavía un miembro de los Caballeros Negros y en contacto, pero mientras que ella pasaba, ella vio repentinamente a alguien que parece un Suzaku de 17 años, que ella piensa que lo ha imaginado. Nunnally in Wonderland En Code Geass: Nunnally in Wonderland, Kallen interpreta el papel de la liebre de marzo. Mientras que Nunnally está en la casa del Conejo Blanco (Anya), Kallen entra en la tormenta, exigiendo saber quién está causando todo el ruido, que fue causado por el Cocinero (Nina). Durante este tiempo, ella termina luchando contra el Conejo Blanco para determinar quién debe ser el único conejo en el bosque, con ambos usando objetos similares a la zanahoria de la manera similar a las armas usadas por sus respectivos Knightmares. Su lucha termina haciendo a Nunnally salir de la casa, mucho a la cólera de Lelouch, puesto que él deseó que fueran más hospitalarios a Nunnally. Después de las hojas de Nunnally, la liebre de marzo, el conejo blanco, el cocinero, la duquesa (Milly), y el lirón (Rivalz) realizan que está faltando al sombrerero enojado. Oz the reflection Después de la Rebelión Negra, Kallen había huido de Japón con Urabe, y aún no se había reunido con C.C. después de su batalla con Siegfried. Los dos se habían escondido en Gujarat, una ciudad en la parte noroeste de este tiempo, el brazo destruido de Guren Radiant Wave Surger había sido reemplazado por el de un Gloucester. Orfeo había recibido una misión de Rakshata para entregar equipo especializado para sus Knightmares, incluyendo un brazo de reemplazo. Sin embargo, el grupo es atacado por el grupo militar Britannian los barones azules, y luchan fuera del grupo juntos. Trivia * En una entrevista publicada por la revista de anime Newtype USA, Seiyuu Ami Koshimizu habló sobre la dificultad de expresar a Kallen debido a la doble vida que tenía su personaje. Ciertos aspectos del carácter de Kallen, tales como su ingenuidad de niña y su competitividad, facilitaban que la actriz de voz se relacionara, incluso hasta el punto de admitir que de alguna manera ellos actúan muy parecidos. * Su apellido japonés, Kōzuki (紅月) significa "Luna Roja" en japonés. * Kallen Kōzuki tiene similitudes con Domon Kasshu del anime Mobile Fighter G Gundam, con peinados similares y personalidades de sangre caliente, los aficionados suelen bromear sobre Domon ser su verdadero padre japonés debido a que su interés amoroso, Rain Mikamura, tiene el mismo Seiyuu como la madre de Kallen. * Akiza Izinski de Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's tiene un parecido impresionante con Kallen; ambas tienen pelo carmesí, así como un peinado similar. La personalidad sabia no es exacta, pero similar ya que tratan de aislarse de la sociedad actual durante la historia y son hostiles a las personas que perciben como enemigos. También tienen sentimientos románticos posibles para los principales protagonistas de sus respectivas series. * "Kallen" (nombre americano) que significa "puro". "Karen" (nombre japonés). "カレン・シュタットフィールド". * El nombre más lindo de Kallen es "Tabacchi". Citas "Hasta que te conocí, sólo estaba llena de espinas, quería cambiar esta verdad, actuaba tempestuosa e imprudentemente, pero no creí que saliera nada de eso. Cuando mi hermano se fue, oí el ruido de las puertas pesadas que se cerraban detrás de mí. No puedo permitirlo. Voy a luchar hasta el final amargo. Decidí que no volvería. Entonces algún día habría muerto como mi hermano. Hasta el final, Kouzuki Kallen no se aferraba a la autoridad, ese poco de fuerza de voluntad que llevaba conmigo, se me escapaba y lo sentía débilmente... En ese momento, me imaginé como la estrella al amanecer, invitándome. Si yo pensara que esto es para ti, mi cuerpo se sentiría ligero. Quienes fueran las luchas, el dolor desaparecería. Yo sería la primera en llegar corriendo a tu campo de batalla, furiosa como una leona, aplastando a tus enemigos. Estar siendo enturbiada para que yo podría crear un camino para ti. Mirando hacia atrás, es misterioso. A pesar de que debería haber odiado y se rebeló contra la tiranía de Britannia. Sin saberlo, tuve devoción personal sólo para ti. Lelouch, ese beso de despedida, aunque fuese una mentira, si hubieras dicho: "Te amo", incluso te seguiría al infierno. Lo sabías, ¿no? No es como tú. Eres bueno en manipular a la gente sólo con tus palabras. Realmente, no es que seas amable. ¿Es por eso que me dijiste “vive”? Me enamoré de ti no sólo por esa bondad."-Character Poem. Categoría:Caballeros Negros Categoría:Academia Ashford